WrestleMania 36: the Greatest Voyage
"whenever Trouble strikes and whoever is the culprit who seek to cast a shadow in a part of our great world....you know where to find me."-Nathan Joseph Wallace WrestleMania XXXVI: The Greatest Voyage will be the 36th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on April 5, 2020 at the Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida. the Wizarding World is infected by the Anbian Disease whilst threatening to explode into the Autistic World, the Legendary Nathan J. Wallace assembles a team of Elite Warriors to combat and counteract the Anbian Threat and take-down the source Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Synopsis "the Battle between Heaven and Hell has waged eternally. they're Armies come from collected souls on Earth. 2 Wars have broken out. Lawanda Dumore has sent Lieutenants to the Midwest and Great Plains to spy on places which Nathan Wallace makes an appearance. all the Devil, Malebolgia needs now is an Alien Soldier to lead his Army to the Gates of Heaven and Sto'vo'kor for one reason: Burn them Down. not if the Legendary Nathan Wallace will have anything to say about it..." Harry undergoes a scary and unusual transformation over the summer. Can the Order stop him mating, or will Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World be overrun with Harry's offspring and explode over into the Autistic World? Not if the Legendary Nathan Joseph Wallace and the Global Autistic Army has anything to say about it. Trailer (Nathan's Heavy Breathing).....12:00 pm est, January 15th 2020 in the 21st Century Dry Dry Desert Highway in the Autistic/Imagination World. Movie Prologue in the second Week of August on a Tuesday 2019, at Curt's new place: the Clintonian Apartment Complex in Downtown Clinton, Legendary Autistic Warrior, Nathan Joseph Wallace now 29 years old, along with his dad visit Curt (for reason: Nathan's Safety and to ensure that Nathan doesn't get left at the mercy of Melvin (who is sick and has a hurt shoulder) who is eaten by ants and critters getting ready to be Stung by Bees, Wasps, Hornets, Drones or Johnny Flys). not too far from Nathan's back is his Imaginary friends: Gloom, Victreebel, Bell-Sprout, Weepebell, Tangela, Oddish, Togepi, Scotty the Scottish Oakley with a Klit and Bagpipe, Wallace the Clayed Brit and 4 N-Section agents who exited Howl-Five Subway TransRail-Station beneath the Apartment Complex. also he's being joined by a Johnny Fly as they Talk about Nathan coming out of Melvin's Shadow and how he picked up Dog food for sis (when she has a blind dog), picked up Fence panels for a family who wants them and did Dishes all by himself (for the 1st time since 2002) an hour prior to Nathan's Arrival to Curt's new place. and Talked about the Autistica as not only Holy Bible Preachers and Believers of God but they are trained in the Ways of the Force. that was until Dad informs Nathan that Curt will be taking them to Dairy Queen for lunch so Nathan huddled his Imaginary Friends before going. Nathan had 2 Agents Guard the Complex and the TransRail Station whilst 2 other N-Section agents had to Accompany Nathan and party to Dairy Queen. Nathan ate 2 Cheeseburgers fast as Sugar Ray Leonard Opening Crawl "He-who-must-not-be-named resurrects himself! the Wizarding World has heard a mysterious broadcast, a threat of Revenge in the sinister voice of LORD VOLDEMORT! THE AUTISTICA has dispatched secret Force Wielding Cardnials and Clergymen to gather intelligence while, the Legendary NATHAN WALLACE, a Member of the Autistica Knights, trains for battle against the growing ANBIAN ALIEN SPECIES. meanwhile the Evil LORD DRAKKON rages in search of the Dark Wizard, determined to destroy any threat to his Power......" Draconian beginning the Movie Begins when the Evil Power Ranger Lord Drakkon and his loyal Ranger Sentries travel to the Skelos Badlands fighting, Confronting and defeating Sil Aliens and Symbiotes looking for the wayfinder, belonging to the long-deceased Tom Riddle. Drakkon is also here because he knows that a dark power was behind his master, the late Rita Repulsa and he is determined to find it and Drakkon swears to him he will not rest before all Power Rangers are destroyed, the Symbiotes show up claims they will not stop until all Resistance in the Galaxy is vanquished. After slaughtering the natives including Symbiotes and Sil Aliens, he finds the wayfinder device in a chest and allows it to lead the way to find the root of Lord Zedd's strength, deep in Unknown Space. Landing at the foot of an enormous citadel, Drakkon pulls out his Saba blade and enters, eventually reaching a vast chamber lined with worn statues of Sith legends. As he descends into its depths, he hears the Emperor mocking him; Drakkon's declaration that he had destroyed Rita Repulsa is dismissed: "I made Rita." Lightning dances around the Evil Power Ranger as he listens to the taunting words, spoken in a voice transitioning from that of the Emperor himself to that of Snoke and, finally, to that of Vader: "I am every voice...you have ever heard...inside your head." Drakkon, unshaken, proceeds further into the citadel, walking for some time among the towering effigies. His path lit by his blade, Drakkon eventually wanders into a maze of unfamiliar equipment tended by robed acolytes. Tall cylinders filled with a sickly golden liquid hold motionless, incomplete bodies with the mutilated visage of the dead Penguin from Batman Returns; the Emperor's earlier words that he created the previous Supreme Leader are confirmed. Among these machines, bound by innumerable tubes and wires to machines of support and sustenance, is the emaciated figure of Palpatine himself. Drakkon raises his Saba blade and Dragon Dagger, but the Emperor speaks and stays his hand, explaining that the First Order was merely a harbinger of what he could bring about. A threat from Drakkon seems to amuse Palpatine, who assures Drakkon that he has died before, and issues a familiar promise: the dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. Drakkon asks what Palpatine would give him; the Dark Lord replies simply: "Everything." At the surface, the ice cracks and yields as innumerable Star Destroyers ascend from the frozen sea into the tempestuous sky. With this, an ominously smiling Palpatine orders Drakkon to kill Nathan and so end the Jedi Order and so that the Evil Ranger will take his place as the new Emperor when the Resistance ends. However, he also issues a warning: that Nathan is not who he expects. the Lady of the Galaxy Line informs the Megaforce and Samurai Rangers that a strange energy is heading its way to Earth as it sends a Galaxy Line terminal crashing to Earth. Alerted by Keeper of an evil presence above the city, the Dino Charge Rangers see a strange energy from the sky before a mysterious green-eyed Tyrannosaurus briefly appears with a warning that Tyler's best friend might disintegrate. Vital Mission Meanwhile, on the Millennium Falcon, ex-stormtrooper Finn and Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, Josh, Craig, Synphony and Genesis engage the Wookiee Chewbacca in an intense game of dejarik. The Wookiee takes some time considering his next move, and his human opponents jokingly suggest that he may be cheating. The implication infuriates Chewbacca, forcing Finn and Poe to calm him. Before their game can resume, an alarm sounds from the cockpit. Passing Klaud, a Resistance technician, in the corridor, the trio arrive in their seats just as the Falcon ''exits hyperspace. The ''Falcon arrives at the Crystal Glacier to meet a Resistance informant, the Ovissian Boolio, who tells them about a spy and gives them a message in the form of a data encoder, ordering them to give it to Leia. Finn proceeds to insert the message into R2-D2. Before more can be said, several squadrons of Anbian owned Hur'q Swarmers scream into the system, prepared to take down the Falcon. As Finn prepares for the action and heads to the gunner cockpit, Boolio tells him to win the war before heading off. Forced to head into the depths of the colony by a wall of TIEs, the Falcon ''destroys a number of its pursuers before jumping to hyperspace through one of the colony's walls. The remaining fighters pursue them regardless, and Poe begins lightspeed skipping through a number of systems, whose dangers the First Order pilots are unable to evade. Poe is able to outmaneuver the enemy, though his reckless trick-flying heavily damages the ''Falcon. the Rise of Nathan Robert Griggs:'' as the Colonel always says, Good men are hard to find.'' in the Autistic Embassy in Gary, Indiana where CIA field officer in the Autistic Embassy, Robert Griggs leave to go to the sands of the Indiana Dunes where Nathan Joseph Wallace meditates solemnly, floating in the air alongside a number of rocks being watched by several Gloom, Oddish, Vileplume, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and a Togepi. He tries to maintain his composure and balance, but ultimately fails and, with a sigh, lowers himself to the ground. General Leia Organa, who had been watching nearby, comforts the discouraged acolyte, assuring her that nothing is impossible and that she will be able to commune with the Jedi who came before her, as she hopes to. Reinvigorated, Nathan accepts the new Claymore lightsaber and takes off running on another bout with his training course. He expertly runs and leaps through the obstacles, imbuing her actions with the Force. He blocks every bolt from her hovering training droid, but pauses and stares as it is revealed that Kylo Ren, to whom He is bound through the Force, is communing with his grandfather's helmet and speaking to her from his chambers far across the galaxy. A vision, induced by Ren, terrifies the Jedi: the ascensions of the Sith Eternal fleet above Exegol; the face of his murdered mentor and Ren's father, Han Solo; the pained words of his master, Luke Skywalker, as she tapped into the dark side; his duel with and alongside Ren against the Praetorian Guard of Snoke; the departure of his Grandmother, leaving him behind in the grip of Unkar Plutt. In a rage, He ultimately batters the training remote with her Bat'Leth, but damages BB-8 in the process. Rescuing the droid from beneath the tree that had collapsed on him, Nathan returns to the base and concedes to Leia that she feels tired and unready to wield the saber of her master. BB-8 excitedly volunteers to take up the mantle, which Nathan dismisses; smiling, Leia kindly reminds her never to underestimate a droid ans Nathan gets ready for a Bat'leth Duel with a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Nathan defeated this formidable foe with wiser experience and minor cuts and a bruise to show it, Some time later, in the midst of Nathan's studies of the ancient texts He retrieved from the First Jedi temple in a Japanese Samurai Monastery, the Falcon ''returns and roughly land 5 miles at the New Canyon High School. It has been, however, severely damaged in the course of its escape from the Anbian Hur'q squadrons; Nathan berates a fatigued Craig for this, but he rebuffs her by noting that BB-8 is in similarly poor condition due to her earlier training accident. Nathan dismisses the pilot, quipping that he's a difficult man, before hugging Finn, who jokingly joins her in condemning his companion. Although Nathan is further angered by the revelation that Craig lightspeed skipped with the ''Falcon, a maneuver that the aging freighter cannot support, but the pilot admits the true cause of his concern: Nathan is "the best fighter Resistance has," but she has spent his time since his Grandmother's passing training and furthering his knowledge of the Force rather than participating in the war against the Culprits. "We need you out there, not here," Josh says before stalking off to begin briefing the Resistance on the information his group had obtained. Cocoon on #4 Pivet drive, Harry Potter slowly woke to the soft tickling on the right side of his neck, just under his chin, it was in the middle of a warm July night and for the first time in ages he hasn't stayed up for his birthday. he twitched at his hand went to brush off whatever it was when he touched what it felt like a worm. Harry's eyes immediately snapped open. he tried to pull it off but it seemed to be attached. Harry Potter: Eh? a Leech! how did a Leech get on to me?! Harry got up Quickly and tiptoed to the hand mirror that lay on his small wooden desk, picked it up and switched on the lamp ad placing his glasses on his nose. what he saw made him shriek in fright. a small pink throbbing tentacle was easing his way out of his flesh, writhing him in the air. this was soon followed by other pin throbbing tentacles that slithered under his skin and shot out of his body sticking to the low ceiling of his bedroom. Harry tried to desperately pull away but he was like a puppet tied by the tentacles to the ceiling above making a cocoon. he shouted in terror as he was pulled from the floor to the cocoon. his knees tucking against his chest as the tentacles moved his limbs for him as he entered the cocoon. Harry Potter:'' HELP ME!!'' he screamed in absolute horror as the Tentacles rapidly began to engulf him completely, he let out a muffled cry as the last thing he saw was Vernon Dursley bursting through the door, his face purple with rage, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Unlce Vernon Dursley: Dear God! Anbian Dreams Narcissa Malfoy: Draco! ...cried Narcissa Malfoy as she pushed open the door to her sons room Draco Dormiens Harry Couldn't Believe it, Friends and Maggots "Eurgh! Madame Pomphery! i'm not eating these!" Fusion Harry looked at Malfoy who is staring at him with a predatory look Instincts Harry woke up in the infirmary again Honey and Pots Harry opened his eyes to find himself and Draco Eggs is Eggs "Can you see them yet Hermionie?" asked Ron 6.4 Children Harry starred at his Son for a moment Kin "Draco" asked Harry Fever "No sign of them yet Severus?" The Calm the Tower was silent at night as Harry Slept in his nest The Storm the Group with the Thud on the Floor of the main living room Temple Destroyed Lord Drakkon: Give it up, Nathan! Your Time is Over! Nathan J. Wallace: this is not going to go the way you think Lord Drakkon! as the developments in the Wizarding World continues to deteriorate further into a total emergency crisis, the Evil Lord Drakkon took advantage of this development to launch his attack on Autistic Sholin/Buddist Monastery in the Centavar Highlands in the Malpraiso Delta region in the Northern Mariana Islands. Trautman Captured Colonel Trautman and a handful of Serta Freedom Fighters assisted by the Johnny Fly populace are ready to intercept the intruders. the Anbian horde arrive too fast and slaughtered several serta sheeps and Johnny Flys and captured Trautman and Party and that those remaining on the battle field were forced into full-scale retreat. this was a massacre beyond belief. The members of N Section heeded the Sakyr's evacuation order and fled the city of Pikerme. Lieutenant N-3 fought his way through a number of Anbian forces, rescuing a number of captured civilians in the process, before receiving a transmission from Captain N-2, who was pinned down near the Royal Serta Security Forces headquarters. N-3 destroyed the Sil Brutes attacking N-2. Together, they destroyed or went around other anbians and Panzer IVs. N-2 ordered N-3 to follow him as they moved through the plaza to escape into the swamps. Along the way, N-3 picked up a vehicular upgrade. They then arrived at a hangar protected by two Panzer IV tanks. N-2 ordered N-3 to destroy them, and the captain realized the tanks were protecting STAP-2s. The two stole the speeders and escaped into the countryside. War-Room Meeting word of the Massacre and Trautman's capture spread through the rural areas of the Autistic World. While watching Earth from the moon, Kamen Rider Fourze, Yuki Jojima, and Miu Kazashiro see a series of shooting stars that turn out to be a Armada fleet. Within moments, Amanogawa High is invaded by Armada foot-soldiers as Gentaro comes to Shun Daimonji's aid before being blasted away from the Kamen Rider Club to an area where he meets Lord Drakkon. Introducing himself as Kengo Utahoshi and Yuki arrive, Drakkon reveals his intent to kill Gentaro as he pulls out his Draggon Dagger and Saba for Battle. Transforming in response, Kamen Rider Fourze is overpowered by Drakkon before sicking the soldiers on him. But, the Power Rangers Super Megaforce team arrive and take out the Armada soldiers before they attempt to talk Tommy out of attacking the Kamen Riders. Tommy is unconvinced as he summons his new ship, the Armada Mothership, and calls in Emperor Mavro, Vrak, Prince Vekar, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa 2017, Rita Repulsa 1995, Goldar and Master Vile. Though Kamen Rider Meteor arrives to lend a hand, Drakkon retaliates by summoning Rider Hunter Silva to cripple Meteor before inflicting the death blow and tells his crew that Devon Anderson has already taken the lives of the Star Rangers and some of the other Power Rangers teams. Condition Red Robert Griggs: ''if it can be done, Nathan, i want you to know upfront that if you're Captured or if any of this leaks, we'll deny any participation or even knowledge of your existence.'' Nathan J. Wallace: i'm used to it. Gary, Indiana Autistic Embassy's CIA Field Officer, Robert Griggs alerted Nathan that Trautman an crew had been captured by the Anbians and nothing is being done by the U.S. to get him back and warned him if Nathan is undertaking a mission to prevent Anbian Expansion into the Autistic World or the Real World then he'll have to consider the risk that if he's captured or if any part of Nathan's plan is leaked to the Evil Powers (Russia, Iran, China, North Korea, Venezuela, Cuba) the U.S will deny any participation of even knowledge of his existence. Nathan accepts the risks and decides to go to Terre Haute. I Don't want any Trouble Gloom: oh, looks like this Mandrake needs some Gloom. GLOOM! N Section, Nathan Squad Police Guard and the Elite Marines arrive at The Area of Indianapolis International Airport to prevent Anbian Expansion into the real world. Synphony, Josh, Genesis, freedom and Craig gets away from devon and ride into Illinois and Indiana in a 1970's van. in the border of Little dude village at Gloom's Botanical Garden Village, Gloom is re-potting Mandrakes while finishing the last repatriation efforts of the 2003 Dutch War. in Brazil, Nathan fight through the Purple Rain while he visits a Scottish cemetery while trying to learn the ancient inscriptions of where the Anbians came from. The Spread Voldemort: it's About time, the one known as Nathan, listens to our story. One night, Symphony introduces Alex to Harry. Alex and Harry reach out to each other out of loneliness, and start a relationship after Louis Auto Driscoll visits Alex. He convinces her that Harry was the subject of biological testing by the U.S. government while he was in Hogwarts, and says the anonymous phone calls she has been receiving were made by government agents, witches and wizards in anticipation of his arrival. After they make love, Harry tells Alex that their room has become infested by bugs sent there by the government as part of their experiments. Broken Arrow Wing Attack Plan R On a trading outpost in Kerkrade, Netherlands, the N Section's Intelligence officer Captain N-2 meets with a contact, a man named Tivik, who reveals that an Wizarding World cargo pilot defected from the Ministry of Magic the day before and is telling people that they are making a weapon with the Kyber crystals from Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. After persuasion from N-2, Tivik reveals that the weapon is a "planet killer" and that Rook is telling people that Galen Erso, an old friend of Saw Gerrera's, sent him. in Hogwarts Tivik's rumors were proven true. all options turn to one ultimate Weapon to stop the Anbian infestation and destroy it's queen once and for all: the Wizard Cannon! "Section 26 subsection D Paragraph 5 need to know" Nathan, N-2 and N-3 arrive in Sousse where N-2 expects to meet up with a Partisan contact. N-3 stays on the ship while Nathan and N-2 set out to find N Section's contact, but the duo is caught in the middle of an armed uprising against the Anbians led by Mr. Freeze's partisans. Nathan and N-2 find safety only after N-3 disobeys orders to stay on the U-Wing and comes to their aid. After fighting off the Anbians, the convoy returns to Tythoni Square where the uprising had taken place. Reinforcements have arrived; N-3 is mistaken for an actual Bajoran Servant of Cardassia transporting prisoners. N-3 tries to play along but the disguise is foiled. They are only saved by the intervention of blind Autistica warrior Chaariot and 2012 Pacific war vet, Blazer, guardians of the Kyber temple on Jeddah of which the Wizarding World is stripping of its treasures. After the Anbian reinforcements are fought off, the group thinks they are in the clear until a group of Varox Bounty Hunters, including Proxima, arrives and takes over the square and turns it into a block of ice, kidnapping Nathan, N-2, and the two guardians with N-3 having gone back to the ship. Proxima feels that N-2 was hostile towards Mr. Freeze and the Varox during the uprising because he shot one of their own who was preparing to throw a grenade at a tank next to which Nathan was hiding. Nathan reveals to the Varox that he is the son of Laura & Ed Wallace and the partisans take them to their headquarters in the Icy Frozen Catacombs of an Ice Cream factory outside Sousse and imprison them to be interrogated by Mr. Freeze. Plan R Attack Profile Nathan J. Wallace: how strange. People in the country of Morocco say they know me. when nobody in the Middle East Does..... Mr. Freeze: but i do. the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade began construction of the Wizard Cannon. On the Ravenclaw Dorm' Sky box, Aberforth Dumbledore monitors construction of the Hogwarts's ultimate survival weapon, the Wizard Cannon. As he looks on, the Superlaser is being installed. Dr. Mittenhand enters the sky box and approaches Dumbledore on the bridge. Dumbledore expresses his concern over the defected cargo pilot, who is spreading rumors in Jeddah about the Anbian's existence. He tells Dr. Mittenhand that his time is up as far as completing the cannon goes, and that the his Brother Albus Dumbledore would not tolerate any more delays on the project. Suggesting that both problems should be solved together with a test of the weapon, Dumbledore makes it clear to Dr. Mittenhand that failure will not be tolerated. "Just a Cello!" Palpatine: at Last! Nathan J. Wallace: Huh? Palpatine:'' My Boy......'' Nathan J. Wallace: ''How Dare You?!'' Palpatine: i have been every voice..... Snoke: You have EVER HEARD! Darth Vader: ''inside your Head.'' Nathan J. Wallace: Who are you? and what do you want? with the Wizard Cannon being built and 48 hours away from becoming operational word of the Wizard Cannon project has quickly spread as the population of the Wizarding world who are not infected by the Anbian horde want out and off-world. Autism took a risky and unwarranted gamble and began sending Starships and Shuttles to evacuate the Wizarding World. Nathan's suspicion about the Wizard Cannon has all led to a variable conclusion: he and crew regroup at the Oxymoron Nuclear Power Plant Monitoring Station in Key Biscayne, Florida. to Autism, Stationing a Nuclear Power Plant in the Florida Keys is an Illegal Operation and direct violation of the 2001 Romulus Peace Treaty, the same treaty which Ended the 2001 Wrestling Wars in December 2001. Nathan and crew confirms that Oxymoron was shipping 5 Soviet made Nuclear Warheads and 2 Soviet SB-5 Nuclear Torpedoes to the Wizarding World to fuel the Wizard Cannon in an attempt to stop the Anbian Queen. as Nathan searches the confines of the Monitoring station to look for evidence that will unravel the contents of the Wizard Cannon. Palpatine tries to get into Nathan's head with voices of himself, Snoke and Darth Vader but Nathan Shrugs it off and continues his search. Survival Kit Check The Falcon comes out of hyperspace over the desert planet of Pasaana. They land at Luke's coordinates and arrive at the Aki-Aki Festival of the Ancestors. Wandering among the crowd for a while, the group tries to keep a low profile. As Rey gazes at some Aki Aki youngsters, a child approaches her. Translated by Threepio, the child says she is named Nambi Ghima and offers a necklace to Rey, who smiles and accepts the kind gesture. When Ghima inquires as to the Jedi acolyte's family name, she replies that she doesn't have one. At that moment, Kylo Ren establishes a connection with Rey through their bond. Speaking to her through this, Ren informs his quarry that Palpatine wants her dead. Rey comments that he is serving another master, but the fallen Jedi dismisses this, stating that he has plans of his own. After insisting that he will turn her to the dark side, Ren reaches out and grabs her necklace, pulling it through the Force into his own hands. Rey realizes the First Order will soon be coming and runs off to warn her friends. As they reconvene and prepare to escape, a stormtrooper finds them but is quickly shot by a mysterious figure. This masked savior asks Rey and her team to follow him. Once they enter a transport, he reveals himself to be Lando Calrissian, the man who destroyed the second Death Star at the Battle of Endor many years prior. He shows them a hologram of a Sith Wayfinder and explains that only two were ever created. He further reveals that he once accompanied Luke on a mission to track a man named Ochi, whom they believed held information key to locating one of the devices, but when they arrived, they found his ship abandoned. Lando apparently remained behind on Pasaana. The old hero of the Rebellion offers them directions to Ochi's ship, which remains in the desert where he left it. Togepi: ''Hey they Fly now!'' Ron Weasley: Blimey! they Fly now? Nathan J. Wallace: Yep, they fly now! Squadrons of TIEs and First Order dropships fly overhead as the crew hurries through the crowds to the fringes of the festival, eventually stealing a pair of skiff speeders. They are quickly spotted, however, and First Order treadspeeders begin a fierce pursuit, aided by jet troopers. They prove no match for the gang of heroes and are swiftly dispatched, though the chase drives the speeders into the Sinking Fields, where the damage done by the troopers fells them and sends the heroes into the quicksand. They fall through it into a web of caves below the surface, quickly joining up as they use the glow of the Skywalker blade and Poe's diminutive flashlight to guide themselves through the confusing network of tunnels. The group eventually locates Ochi's remains, revealing that the Jedi hunter was swallowed by the sands and never escaped. Alongside his bones is a dagger, which is inscribed with a Sith language that Threepio recognizes but is unable to translate due to restrictions on his programming. Dameron laments to the droid that this is "the one time we need you to talk, and you can't." As they are about to depart and look for a way out, the team is cornered by an aggressive vexis snake. They prepare to fight the beast, but Rey notices that the serpent is injured. Using Force healing, Rey manages to appease the creature, which tunnels through the rock to create an escape for the team. At the same time, it is revealed that the Knights of Ren have arrived on Pasaana, and are hunting them. Town Reconnoitering: Harry's Alive w/ Pilers Josh: he's Alive. you gotta get outta here. Genesis: has she gotten to you too? Nathan J. Wallace: What's Happened? Josh: he's killed Denise and Ryan and he's coming after you. Nathan J. Wallace: (jittering) Go, Fly! Col. Samuel Trautman: Nathan, Get Outta Here! Get the Hell Outta Here! Josh: Go! Anbian Alien: (Speaking Alien Language) Charge! Russian Soldier: (Speaking Russian) i heard a voice from that room! Somebody's here! Violator: ''Hey Hey! Get Outta my Way! i'm gonna get Rey so worked up she'll kill Harry Potter without blinkin'! when i'm done with you they're gonna change your name to "Stain"!'' Aided only by a Gloom (Pokemon) and a Johnny Fly, Nathan attacks the Compound and inflicts significant damage before being forced to retreat. the Johnny Fly, as well as Nathan, are wounded during the battle and Nathan sends the Johnny Fly and Gloom away before resuming his infiltration. but his 2nd rescue attempt had hit a major intersection as Devon Anderson killed high school students Denise and Ryan and had a fight with Josh before Josh warned Nathan that Devon's alive and back to come after not only Symphony but Nathan. but Symphony held her own against Devon in Combat until she ran Devon over with a decommissioned car but Devon disappeared. The team hurries to Ochi's ship. As they near it, Rey pauses, the Force having informed her that Ren has arrived. She sends her friends ahead to the ship before running back into the desert to confront her nemesis. Rey waits in the Desert as a Sludge disposal Truck driven by Violator the Clown heads on a full Ramming Speed Collision Course toward her. . In the distance, Ren's new TIE fighter roars through the desert only meters above the sand. As it nears her, Rey runs into a leap and, as the ship flies beneath her, she severs a wing with her lightsaber and sends the ship into a tailspin. It crashes in a fireball some distance away as jumps over the truck and summons his Shark Cycle to pursue Violator. During this time, however, Chewbacca and the dagger have been captured by the Knights and stormtroopers while the Wookiee was leaving to retrieve Rey. Finn observes the latter forcing the Wookiee onto a transport, and runs to Rey to inform her of this. Kylo Ren, having emerged from the wreckage of his ship, advances across the desert and engages in a duel of the Force with Rey, each of them pulling the First Order transport to their side. In this struggle, Rey accidentally releases a burst of Force lightning, destroying the vessel and seemingly killing Chewbacca. Ren allows the Jedi and her allies to escape in Ochi's vessel, as his own troops have captured the Falcon. As the Jedi hunter's ship hurries away from Pasaana, Rey mourns that she has apparently killed Chewbacca. Finn attempts to reassure her, stating that he knows the good person he believes her to be, but she dismisses his words, claiming that no one knows the truth behind who she is. As the Wookiee had the dagger, a further setback is revealed: they have no way to reach Exegol. C-3PO, however, reveals that he has retained the information from the dagger in his memory. A plan to hack the protocol droid's programming restrictions is formed, and following a tip from Poe, the heroes set course for Kijimi. During the trip, BB-8 finds and reactivates the droid D-O on Ochi's ship. Draco beat up and interrogated Trautman about Nathan that whether or not he had a chance against the entire Anbian horde and if Nathan is a God. Trautman replied God will have mercy but Nathan won't. Synphony warns Josh that Devon's Alive and tried to kill her. meanwhile in the compound, Harry's movements and behavior become more erratic as he fights the Anbian bugs, invisible to the audience, that he claims are infesting his body. Alex soon joins in this behavior. Craig tries to convince Alex to leave Harry, and mentions that a man named Dr. Sweet is looking for him, but is sent away by Alex after Harry has an episode. Over time, they isolate themselves from the outside world, sealing themselves in their room and covering it with flypaper and aluminum foil and lighting it with the glow from bug zappers. Harry, believing that a colony of microscopic bugs was implanted in one of his teeth, tears it out of his head. Using a child's microscope, he says he sees the bugs in the remains of the crushed tooth, as does Alex. Nathan Wallace: CHEWIE!! Gia: ''Troy! Orion, No!'' Finn: ''No!'' Draco Malfoy: are you insane American mud-blood? one man against an entire horde? who do you think this Nathan Wallace is? God? Col. Samuel Trautman: oh, God will have mercy. He Won't. Harry Potter: ''THEY'RE EATING ME!!'' Trautman Rescued Malebolgia: you..FOOL! i put you on Earth to make sure Harry Potter keeps his end of the bargain! Violator: Why expect Harry Potter to lead the Army Anyway? what are you thinkin'? it should be me! it should be me i had the tenure! it's not fair! it's not fair! and that's exactly the kind of talk we don't tolerate around here right boss? Malebolgia: Enough! Harry Potter must choose to murder Dumbledore and His own Friends then my Army will be Complete. With Aberforth Dumbledore having seized control of the Wizard Cannon project, Dr. Mittenhand departs the Wizarding World in his Cargo Ship en route for Shy Guy Canyon in the Autistic World, where he plans to expose the Autistic Resistance sympathizer in Galen Erso's Science team. Meanwhile, the N Section, also seeking out Galen Erso and rescue Trautman, approaches the Shy Guy Canyon rift in their Galileo 5 type shuttlecraft. The Islands Thunder-snow stormy conditions hinder their approach, and as a Aubrio Cliffhanger guides them towards the Anbian Occupied US Government Testing Underground installation, they crash whilst attempting to avoid Culprit detection as The heroes of the Resistance make their way to the snow-dusted Shy Guy Canyon to execute their plan to discover what secrets the Dagger held. The Resistance team arrives on the planet and bump into Zorii Bliss and her crew. She reveals that Poe has a colorful past, once worked as a spice runner and still owes her money. A skirmish occurs before Rey gets the upper hand and Zorii agrees to bring them to Babu Frik to hack C-3PO's programming to read the Sith language on the Dagger. Unknown to them, the Knights of Ren have tracked them there. Genesis and Craig infiltrated the Complex to discover Devon's whereabouts. but little did they know Devon had infiltrated the complex too and killed 5 Anbians and 6 Russians to evade detection as he goes after genesis and Craig while Slaughtering Anbian horde and Evil Power Soldiers. Zorii Bliss brings them through a back alley and into a little bar in order to get to the droid ship. Frik tells everyone that he can unlock the message to be read, but in doing so C-3PO's memory will be wiped. Still reeling from the loss of Chewbacca, the heroes argue about finding another way to get the job done, but in an act of self-sacrifice C-3PO voluntarily consent to the modifications, knowing that he will be lost in the act. Frik completes the hack and Threepio is now able to read the message inscribed on the Dagger. The translated text points them to the location of Emperor's wayfinder. Having served his purpose, 3PO's memory wipe begins and he shuts down. Once the memory wipe is complete, Threepio reboots with a completely empty memory. Outside the bar, Zorii and Poe reminisce about old times. There is some lingering connection there even though they had some sort of falling out in the past. Poe tries to convince Zorii to join them. She turns him down, but she understands the good in what Poe is trying to do and gives him a First Order Captain's Medallion as a gesture of goodwill to help them get through First Order security. She had been saving to buy this medallion on the black market as her ticket off Shy Guy Canyon and away from her spice running days, but she gives it to Poe. As the First Order arrives, Rey senses that Chewie is alive. As the heroes escape on Ochi's ship, the group makes the decision to use the passage device to board the Star Destroyer and recapture the Falcon and save Chewie. The device works, and their ship lands without question. Rey uses a mind trick to confuse the stormtroopers, enabling them to find Chewie; though Rey splits off, feeling as if something is calling to her. Meanwhile, Poe and Finn find Chewie, but their rescue attempt fails and they are all taken captive. Rey: It' Okay that we're here. Termoid: It's Okay that you're here. let that be! Oddish: Can she do that? Gloom: ''yesk she can do that!'' Skillfully evading security Battle Droids, Rey and crew tracks down Chewie, Troy, Orion, Trautman and Galen in the supposed-abandoned US Government Testing Underground Cave Installation Complex facility on the rift of the Shy Guy Canyon mountain pass, where N-2 chooses not to kill Galen. When Dr. Mittenhand arrives and threatens to have Galen's science team killed for causing the security leak, Galen confesses he is responsible. Dr. Mittenhand executes the team nevertheless, and Rey makes her presence known and reaches Trautman just as he is about to be tortured with a flamethrower just as a GAI bombing raid begins, leaving Galen fatally wounded. Galen dies in Rey's arms before she, Trautman and his N Section comrades rescue several other Prisoners and hijack a Hind helicopter to escape the Underground Complex but The helicopter is damaged during takeoff and quickly crashes, not before Devon injures Genesis and Kills Craig and flees without a trace therefore forcing the escapees to flee across the sand on foot across the Dry Dry Desert. Dry Dry Desert Pursuit Zaysen: ''(Speaking Russian): Spetsnaz! Report in immediately! Spetsnaz! answer, do you hear me?'' Symphony: ''Russians,'' ''you wanna play?'' Zaysen: Who are you? Synphony: come out and play, dammit! Zaysen: (Speaking Russian) ''Kourov, you'll be roasted like Rotisserie Chicken (Rasputin) if you don't tell me what is happening down there! '''Kourov:' (Speaking Russian) Let's Go. 2 Anbian owned Species Bio-Ships pursues Rey, Poe and Finn all over the Dry Dry Desert, until in the small Oasis area Rey destroys one of them with a Mini-Photon Torpedo fired from the Falcon Summoner. A furious Harry sends His Sons and Anbian Sil Brutes under Draco and his Sons and Brutes to kill them, but they are quickly routed and killed. An injured Draco attacks Rey with his bare hands, but is overcome and killed. Wolly Bully Mujahideen Deputy Commander of the Eastern District of Koopa Canyon, Kamran Shah arrives to escort Rey and Finn to their home base. Josh, Symphony and Freedom arrive and the 6 are picked up by reporter Miller. Devon kills Mr and Mrs Walker while in they're vehicle to the horror of Josh and Synphony and to the chagrin of Rey and Finn. Devon injures freedom as Symphony searches the warehouse in an abandoned Chemical treatment plant whist Josh searches Devon's old childhood hut. along the way the pair are confronted by Russian Spetznaz soldiers led by Kourov. Rey waits in the Desert. Nathan J. Wallace: ''it's Too Dangerous, Clark. i need to go alone.'' Teen Clark Kent: we're all in this till to the end. Alpha 6: ''if this fails then it is all for nothin'.'' Colin Creevey:'' We're not Alone.'' Neville Longbottom: we've got friends out there. '' '''Hermoinie Granger:' Good people will fight if we lead them. Ron Weasley: they've taken enough of us. it's about bloody time we take the War to them! Percy Weasley: What our mothers and fathers fought for.... Fred & George Weasley: Today we make our Last Stand and we won't Surrender! Siege of Harry's Compound Lord Voldemort:'' now you two coming together with a deserter is your undoing, Harry Potter! Let the Final Battle Begin!'' the Wizarding World came into view across several vast cities across the Autistic World whilst a dark Unidentified Cloud from another galaxy was spotted in Tactical Sensor and Radar range by Autistic Moon Base 1 on the Jovian Moon and came into view from the other side. Before heading to Hogwarts to deliver the plans to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. the Anbian convoy was scheduled to stop at Harry's compound to get the superlaser control plans. Around the same time, Harry also returned to His Compound in order to have his offspring scour through the abandoned complex for any and all Atomic Cannon-related project files made by Galen Erso. Harry's motive was to see if there were any irregularities, after the Symbiote informed Harry that he could only earn Voldemort's favor if he proved that Erso didn't reveal anything regarding the Anbian's weaknesses to the Galaxy after the secrecy of the Anbian Species had been compromised with the Genocidal destruction of Pikerme. A Dr. Sweet arrives, and tells Alex that Harry has escaped Hogwarts while under treatment in the dungeon and that delusions about insects are a known symptom of Harry's mental illness. whilst in the canyon rift, the Global Autistic Coalition was waiting, however, and the Rebel and Resistance starfighters intercepted the Sil Alien convoy above The compound. Aided by the element of surprise, Rey, Poe and Finn sent teams to set up a distraction to allow them to infiltrate the Compound's Citadel Tower and locate the plans. Wallace and Trautman, posing as Technician Kent Deezling and Lieutenant Colin Hakelia after knocking the two out and stealing their uniforms, proceeded to enter the security complex. They then lured a K-2X droid over to an isolated area so K-2SO could find the direct path to the plans via the droid's embedded map. K-2SO found the path and warned them that three squads of sil Aliens stood in their way. As Nathan and Trautman make their way to the Citadel Comm Tower vault, Zaysen and his forces surround them. But before the duo are overwhelmed, Wolly Bully and Sam the Sham Mujahideen forces attack the Anbians in a surprise cavalry charge as Nathan then gave the Elite Marines and N Section the order to detonate the explosives. The battle began with Autistic Elite Marines setting off multiple explosives on the landing pads around the Anbian Underground complex (shortly delayed by command center staff watching the explosions before Harry ordered them to deploy the base garrison). This attracted many of the Anbian horde and Evil Power soldiers at the base, providing Nathan, Trautman, and K-2SO the distraction they needed to get further inside the Citadel and search for the Wizard Cannon plans while the rest of Elite Marines, Nathan Squad Guard and N Section dealt with the compound garrison. The starfighters faced tough opposition, and the spaceport began firing its ground-based emplacements, but slowly the Rebels overwhelmed the Imperial fleet. The fighters crippled the convoy and captured the Wizard Cannon Schematic plans, and one by one, the remaining Imperial ships were destroyed. One battlecruiser, with much of its crew dead, escaped the fighting into deep space, while other ships fled into Toprawa's atmosphere. These vessels were nonetheless destroyed, as were all escape shuttles launched from them. Some of the crashing ships inflicted damage on the city below. When the Syndicate learned of the leak After discovering the incursion, Onizuka responded quickly. Declaring Shy Guy Canyon, Koopa Canyon, Mount Rugged, Dry Dry Ruins Dry Dry Outpost and Dry Dry Desert, restricted areas, the Syndicate established a blockade, preventing any Autistic from leaving the area with the plans. while in another side of the multiverse, Kevin Sullivan ordered James Mitchell to prepare the DemonXBunny Multiverse for a jump to hyperspace and to inform Su Yung of the situation. Devon Anderson, who realized the plans were now in the hands of Autism, heads toward the area on foot, and the Autistic Army realized they needed a way to get the plans out of the Quarantine zone as soon as possible. N Section technician J-1 soon intercepted an Imperial signal indicating the Autistic grand army had engaged Evil Power forces in the desert. Despite not receiving authorization to attack Scarif, Admiral Rai decided to divert his ship, the Pro-trinity (with the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A in tow), to the tropical area. After being informed of the situation, Mon Mothma requested she speak with Rai but was told he had returned to his ship in preparation for battle. Deciding to go through with the attack, the Autistic Coalition Fleet was scrambled and departed for the Dry Dry Desert. When Bail Organa received word of the victory in space, he prepared to set out for Toprawa in the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A . In the plan the Toprawa Rebels had devised, the Enterprise-A would enter the Toprawa system, using its diplomatic immunity as protection. When the Enterprise-A approached the planet, the Rebels on the surface would transmit the plans. However, Leia insisted that she be the one to take the Enterprise-A, reminding her father that as she was known for traveling on missions of mercy, her presence would raise less suspicion. Bail relented and Leia set off for Toprawa in the Enterprise-A, commanded by Captain Spock Soon after, the rest of the Autistic Coalition fleet arrived to support the initial assault squadron. Following the arrival of the Autistic Colition's fleet, Rai ordered all squadron leaders to report in then assigned them duties; Red and Gold Squadrons were to defend the fleet, while Blue Squadron was ordered to get to the surface to reinforce those battling on the beaches. 12 X-wings, including Blue Leader Antoc Merrick, and a single U-wing made it through the opening before Shield Gate control ordered the gate closed. 7 other X-Wings attempted to get through with the rest of their squadron but none of them made it; one was shot down, two were destroyed when they impacted the shield and the other four attempted to pull out but one was destroyed when it collided with the gate station. The remaining members of Blue Squadron in space, now consisting of 1 U-wing and 3 X-wings, brought down the bridge shield generators of a Star Destroyer along with one TIE fighter as they helped the rest of the rebel fleet. After Blue Squadron had made it through, Red Squadron attempted a diversionary attack on the Shield Gate by using 10 of their X-Wings to eliminate the defense turrets, losing a number of their ships in the process to enemy fire but inflicting severe damage to many of the turbolasers. This tactic drew the attention of several defense turrets, creating an opening for Gold Squadron to begin their attack run on the Shield Gate. Using 10 of their Y-Wings, Gold Leader (Captain Jon Vander) instructed his pilots to begin their initial bombardment, warning his pilots to use caution around the defense towers. Gold Squadron conducted several bombing runs on the shield gate, utilizing proton bombs in the process but lost 3 Y-Wings on the first run. The battle intensified as the Evil Powers forces launched Mi-G 21 fighters in response from its Star Destroyers and the shield gate, which began to batter the rebel cruisers with Machine Gun fire and shooting down many starfighters, including Red Five (Pedrin Gaul). After seeing that there was no progress on that front, Admiral Rai ordered the fleet to engage the Star Destroyers. Once inside the base, N-2, K-2, and Nathan made their way to the data vault. After disabling the technician, K-2 began searching for the files as N-2 and Nathan entered the vault. After noticing the dead technician, a multitude of Anbian Aliens besieged the main archive room, while K-2 managed to hold many of them off with a single blaster pistol. After withstanding heavy blaster fire, K-2 located the Wizard Cannon plans and marked the canister. He then locked Nathan and N-2 in the vault to allow them enough time to retrieve the plans, and was subsequently destroyed fending off Anbian Alien hordes, taking down the archive room console in the process. As the rest of the Elite Marines, Clones and Nathan Squads held down the line, Chirrut Îmwe heard the sound of walkers headed their way. He yelled at Baze Malbus, who then turned around and saw an AT-ACT headed their way. Now outmatched due to the presence of the walkers, the Rebels were forced to fall back to the beach, with a number of them being cut down by fire from stormtroopers and the pursuing walkers. As the Rebels reached a beach and dug in, Baze fired a smart rocket at a pursuing AT-ACT, to no effect. However, right before it could obliterate their position the walker was fired on and destroyed by Blue Squadron's X-wings, which had arrived to provide support. Another walker was brought down by a U-wing when its door-mounted ion cannon disabled its legs and a third exploded when an X-wing fired on its open cargo bed. With Blue Squadron having made it through the shield gate, the Imperial air defenses were scrambled in order to defend the Citadel Tower from the rebel incursion. Rebel X-wings engaged the numerous TIE strikers stationed on Scarif, with both sides suffering substantial casualties. As the air battle raged on, Merrick ordered a U-wing gunship to reinforce the overwhelmed troops on the beach while the rest of the squadron defended them from Imperial fire. As the battle progressed, Dr. Mittenhand ordered the deployment of his Death trooper guard squadron via TIE/rp Reaper attack lander. The transport was escorted by TIE strikers which proved too much for General Merrick and resulted in his death. Autistic Grand Army continued to draw out the Anbian/Axis garrison, allowing Nathan and N-2 the time they needed to recover the plans. Following this, Rook was tasked with opening the deflector shield so that the plans could be transmitted to the Alliance flagship above the planet. Bodhi directed Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus to the master power switch for communications on Scarif. The two managed to turn off the signal disruptor, but perished doing so though not before killing the entire complement of Death Troopers sent against them. Rook managed to contact the Alliance flagship and told them they had to open the deflector shield to allow the Death Star plans to be transmitted to them. Shortly after, a thermal imploder was thrown into his ship, killing him and destroying the shuttle. Having received Rook's transmission, Raddus formulated a plan to break open the Compound's shields. Inside the Scarif Citadel Tower, Mr. Mittenhand, along with two death troopers, opened a security door to the archive vault and began to shoot at Trautman and Nathan. Trautman managed to kill the two troopers, but was hit by Mittenhand, rendering him unconscious. Jyn continued her ascent to the escape hatch at the top of the vault and exited onto the roof of the Citadel Tower. On top of the base was the communications dish. After reorienting it, Jyn prepared to send the plans to the Rebel fleet when Krennic appeared. Whilst Krennic confronted her, declaring the Empire's inevitable victory, Andor regained consciousness and made his way to the roof of the station. Right before Krennic was about to kill Jyn, Andor shot the director. Far above, the Alliance Fleet was taking a significant beating. Although the rebel fleet scrambled its ships and defense cannons, endless waves of TIE fighters battered the rebel ships, destroying a GR-75 medium transport and damaging one of the Nebulon-B frigates, while the Pro-Trinity's shielding was reduced to half strength. Gold Leader gave an order for his squadron to form on his wing, informing them that a path had been cleared. Along with four of his squadron mates, Vander launched multiple ion torpedoes at a Star Destroyer, disabling it. Noticing the disabled capital ship, Admiral Raddus contacted a Sphyrna-class corvette and explained his plan to break open the shield. The corvette he had chosen to carry out his plan was the Lightmaker, commanded by Kado Oquoné. The ship had earlier sustained heavy damage and was covering the line of retreat. Having evacuated all non-essential personnel, leaving a skeleton crew behind including Oquoné himself, the corvette rammed the disabled Destroyer and activated its sublight engines, sending it on a collision course for the other one. Admiral Gorin, seeing the incoming hazard, ordered full reverse thrust to avoid the collision, but it was too late. As the two Star Destroyers collided, they broke apart and fell towards Scarif, crashing into the orbital docking station that controlled the deflector shield, disabling it. Nathan J. Wallace: Do not try to retreat. you cannot escape. we will not attack if you do not run. we do not want to hurt you. After disabling the Compound's shields Nathan and N-2 were able to successfully transmit the Death Star plans to the Alliance flagship above Desert. with the Compound's Shields down, Nathan, N Section, Wolly Bully Mujahideen, Sam the Sham Mujahideen, the Elite Marines along with a contingent of Nathan Squads and Clone troopers and other soldiers from 70+ countries, boarded the compound in an attempt to arrest Harry Potter. The Autistic Grand Army decided to capture the Communications center of the Compound. They would use its burst transmission system, capable of quickly transmitting compressed data, to send the plans to the Enterprise-A ''before the Axis of Evil could jam the signal. The N Section leader N-2 planned to launch an assault on the research facility while N Section agent N-5 infiltrated the base and took the Wizard Cannon control plans stored there.6 As the Autistics began their assault on the Compound, intending to punch through the reception building and across a landing field to the communications center, N-5 made his way through the facility by a different route. Using a password bypass that had been added to the system by the Nathan Squad Red Section Leader St. Pieter, N-5 gave himself the security clearance he needed to go anywhere in the Compound with impunity. Donning an Imperial uniform, he set off for the quarters of Facet Anamor, Executive Personnel Officer for the facility. After drugging Anamor and obtaining the schematics of the research station from her computer terminal, N-5 headed to the room of Facet's father, Head of Research Druth Anamor. Using the password bypass, N-5 downloaded the Wizard Cannon schematics onto a set of discs, then had a brief but vicious fight with the elder Anamor. N-5 killed him and, his goal in hand, made his way to the communications center. The other Autistics, meanwhile, had arrived at the communications center. Nathan Squad Black Section, led by Commander Bria Tharen, formed a perimeter outside the center to hold off the Axis assault while the communications technicians prepared to transmit. The Axis forces had destroyed the NASA spacecraft, rendering an escape impossible, but the Rebel soldiers had been instructed to hold the comm center as long as they possibly could.8 When Storm reached the comm center, he met Vermilion, who was carrying the discs with the rest of the plans. They were not in the clear yet, though; as fake panels slid down all around them, the Rebels realized they were surrounded by a squad of Russian Soldiers led by Facet Anamor. As Anamor drew on Storm, Vermilion threw himself at her, and Anamor shot him. Storm, in turn, killed her, and without their leader, the rest of the stormtroopers fell quickly. In his dying moments, Vermilion gave Storm the frequency, 1215, and the code word, "Skyhawk", that he would need to transmit the plans. The Toprawa plans contained information on the Death Star's hull and life support information, while those Storm had retrieved from the base held the designs for the superlaser. The Rebels had had other plans in motion at the same time as the Toprawa operation, and agent Kyle Katarn had obtained a third set, containing specifications on weapons emplacements and engineering details, from a facility on Danuta. Storm compressed all these plans into a single packet of data and prepared to transmit it to the ''Tantive IV, due to arrive in-system at any moment Harry kills Sweet, telling Alex that he was a robot sent by the U.S. government. Together, Harry and Alex elaborate upon Harry's beliefs in a conspiracy, including that Alex' son was kidnapped by the U.S. government to lead her and Harry to meeting and that each of them is infected with bugs that are meant to mate with one another and take over the world. In order to prevent this, Harry douse himself in gasoline and set himself on fire and Alex escaped. the audience sees the toys in Alex and Harry's room completely intact, with no sign of the aluminium foil, and opening shot of the film with the body of Dr. Sweet, in the room covered with foil but undamaged by fire. Which shot, if any, shows "reality" is left unclear. Autistica God: Nathan Joseph Wallace, Son of Ed and Laura Wallace, we passed on All we know. this is your Destiny. 1,000 Generations of Autistic Warriors live in you now. but this is your fight. We will always be with you. No ones ever really gone. May the force be with you, Always. Nathan J. Wallace: ''To be or Not to be? Harry Potter, your Journey nears it's end.'' Lord Drakkon: ''this will be the Final Word in the Story of Harry Potter!'' 1st Ever WrestleMania Torch Relay the 1st Ever WrestleMania Torch Lighting Ceremony took place in Ancient Corinth in Greece. Greece Canada United States of America Idaho Washington Oregon California Nevada Arizona New Mexico South Dakota Kansas Oklahoma Texas Missouri Iowa Michigan Illinois Indiana Ohio Pennsylvania New Jersey New York Connecticut Kentucky Tennessee Mississippi Louisiana Georgia Eastern Florida Bahamas Back to the U.S Western Florida WrestleMania Weekend Storylines Braveheart vs Beast Feeling as though no one deserved an opportunity to challenge him at the Royal Rumble or even WrestleMania, Raw's WWE Champion Brock Lesnar decided to enter himself into the men's Royal Rumble match as entrant number one.1415 Lesnar dominated the first half of the match until he was eventually eliminated by Raw's Drew McIntyre, who would go on and win the match, thus earning himself a world championship match of his choosing at WrestleMania.16 The next night on Raw, McIntyre announced that he would challenge Lesnar for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. "When Legends RISE!!" this story began on 4 pivet drive in London. where Anbians warped and mutated the body of Harry Potter. this very issue has got Autistic People hot in recent months especially when the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia stopped WWE from making a flight home because the Anbians attacked the Autistic Embassy in Dhaharan. Alexandria Louise Mack changed her nationality to American to a Mortville Citizen. and since then she appeared in Backyard Wrestling shows and beating down several BYW Wrestlers beyond recognition like they were Mortville's P.O.W. however 2 wars broke out in January 2020. at that same month, at Impact Hard to Kill PPV, Alexandria Louise Mack defeated Adam Cole to win the GFW Global Championship, JLB World Heavyweight Championship and the Wrestle Circus Ringmasters World Heavyweight Championship. at the Royal Rumble 2020 Alex Mack defeated Troy Burrows to add the 12WA World Heavyweight Championship to her Unified World Title. however Alex was stripped of the 12WA, JLB and Wrestle Circus Ringmasters titles. Nathan announced that Alex will be defending the GFW Global Championship at WrestleMania in a King of the Mountain Match against Peter Evans, from the 2006 horror film the Bug , the Anbian-Infected Harry Potter from a Fanfict story the Lost Species, The King of the Deathmatches and the Father of Hardcore/Extreme Wrestling, "The Wild Thing" Atsushi Onita from FMW, the Winner of the K-1 vs PRIDE Grand Slam Tournament at Impact presents Total Nonstop Action Reunion show there is no place like Home , Rey Skywalker, from Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Chojin Wrestling Legend Nathan Joseph Wallace and the creator of the match, Jeff Jarrett. Rules of the King of the Mountain Match * when the Match Begins a 8 are deemed "Ineligible" * Falls Count Anywhere and No Holds Barred * Pinfall or Submission is the only way a Wrestler has to become Eligible the Hang the Title Above the Ring * the Person who is Pinned or submitted will spend 2 Minutes in the Penalty Box * the Eligible who hangs the belt above the ring will be declared the winner, Double Gold Dash part 1 at GFW Amped Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival in Chicago, Katherine Hillard won the 2019 Chaos World Championship Tournament by defeating Griff Tannen in the Quarterfinals, Mark Kerr in the Semifinals and Wanderlei Silva in the Finals, thus making her the 2nd holder of the coveted WrestleMania Main Event Title Match Challenge Rights Certificate that can be only cashed in at WrestleMania for Any GFW-sanctioned Championship. however at Impact Hard to Kill PPV , Tessa Blanchard won the Impact World Championship by defeating Sami Callihan, thus making her the 1st Female Worlds Heavyweight Champion in 5 years, mirroring Princess Kimberlee, who became the 1st Female World Champion in modern Pro Wrestling History by defeating Hallowicked to win the CHIKARA Grand Championship at CHIKARA Top Banana on December 5th 2015 at the 2300 Arena in Philladelphia, PA, after this Tessa delivered her emotional speech as she celebrated in a moment of triumph with other Impact Wrestling Stars and had a pep talk from Scott D'more backstage. the Following day, VTW World Heavyweight Champion Jamal Pain arrived in Dallas in front of the Booker T World Gym Arena and immediately threw down the gauntlet and raised the stakes WrestleMania 36 on a premiere live video on the VTW YouTube page and announced that the Main Event of WrestleMania 36 will be a "Double Gold Dash" Title Unification Tournament with Katherine Hillard facing the GFW Global Champion in one Semi Final match and Jamal Pain defending his title in the Other Semifinal match against Impact Wrestling's Tessa Blanchard. Jamal Pain has been VTW World Heavyweight Champion for 2 years since he won the title at VTW Reunion 2018 in a Triple Threat match over Kevin Shaw and Dustin Reagan. however after Alexandria Louise Mack won the GFW Global Championship, Katherine Hillard chose to go after Jamal Pain and Tessa Blanchard for the VTW World Championship, thus making this a Triple Threat. in her preparation Katherine Hillard, now representing Pacific Sauria, had to go to Samoa, Fiji and New Zealand to learn to war dances to summon up the warriors spirit of the Pacific to prepare for battle. Tomboy's Judgment Day at a Pro-South/Reality of Wrestling event on January 30th, Prince Edvard defeated Kevin Randleman by Submission (Heel Hook) at 2:10 in the 5th Round of a sanctioned 12 5-minute Round Title bout at the Barnyard to win the Dreamland World Weekly World Heavyweight Championship. since then the danish press hounded him and Princess Paige Morgan describing him as "The Tomboyish Prince who isn't on the Global Force Level." while the Paparazzi followed Edvard and Paige wherever they must go, Cho Chang, a Character of Harry Potter who moved away from the Wizarding world as a refugee and accepted Training as a Wrestler and later Signed on to the Destiny World Wrestling Organization in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. During Cho's Match with Devon James at a Destiny WW/DBW live event at Don Kolov Arena in Mississauga, Prince Edvard and Princess Paige Morgan showed up along with the Danish Paparazzi following them on their flank as Cho used the "Blade Runner" (finisher of Switchblade Jay White and the Field Bray Wyatt) to defeat Devon for the win. after this Cho then challenged Prince Edvard for his title at WrestleMania. earlier that claim was already taken when at the Royal Rumble, Pro Wrestling NOAH Legend and multi-time GHC World Heavyweight Champion, Jun Akiyama won the 2019-20 GFW G-1 Climax tournament and publicly announced that he will go after Edvard's Title at WrestleMania, therefore making this a Triple Threat match Russia vs Canada on December 2nd, Dreamland World Weekly in conjunction with Chojin Wrestling, sanctioned a 12-round Intergalactic Grappling Heavyweight Championship bout between UFC 6 Tournament Champion, Oleg Taktarov and Reigning champion and UFC 3 Runner-up Finalist and YouTube Sensation, Harold Howard. 2 out of 3 falls of Sadistic Madness at AEW Revolution, Sandra Moon defeated Alex Gracia to win the GFW World Women's Championship. after the match, The Bunny Allie (1/3 of the Butcher, The Blade and the Bunny) appeared and attacked Sandra Moon and Alex Gracia. then Allie issued a Challenge to Sandra Moon at WrestleMania for the GFW World Women's Championship in a 2 out of 3 Falls of Sadistic Madness match (means 2 Regular matches and a 1st blood match) VTW vs Impact Wrestling at the Royal Rumble, Malachi Rhymer defeated X-Static to win the GFW NEX-GEN Championship. since then he defended the title against Aleister Black. on an Episode of Impact Wrestling in the Fronton Mexico arena in Mexico City, Mexico, Jordynne Grace defeated Taya Valkyrie to win the Impact Knockouts Championship, thus ending her 388 day-reign as champion. after the title win, Jordynne Grace then issued the Challenge for the GFW NEX-GEN Championship at WrestleMania. The Nightmare of the Rainy End! on December 30th, in a VTW/DBW Post-Grand Prix House event, NOVEN defeated Shin Katzamatsuri to win the TNA King of the Mountain Championship. on February 9th, National Pizza Day 2020, Luke Hadley fought the Masked Saint in a #1 Contenders Determination match to determine who will face NOVEN for the King of the Mountain Championship at WrestleMania. but the match ended in a Double Countout Devon's Ghost vs the World Battle Combustion 1: Disco Devastation on January 4th on MLW, on Wrestle Kingdom 14 weekend, Josh from Devon's Ghost defeated Marty McFly Sr. to win the Chojin Disco Heavyweight Championship. since then, NJPW Superstar and Buller Club Leader Switchblade Jay White and the Leader of the Cult Joe Razor proclaimed that one of the BYW representatives will end Josh's reign as Champ. on February 21st at Impact Wrestling's Outbreak event on Twitch, the BYW Representitive of J.O.B, former J.O.B Extra-Weight Champion, Masked Fish attacked Josh after he defended the title against Victor Van Pelt. the following day the Match was made official, at WrestleMania, Josh will defend the Chojin Disco Heavyweight Championship against the Masked Fish from the BYW Promotion of J.O.B Devon's Ghost vs the World Battle Combustion 2: Tropical Depression Ground Zero! on January 4th, Day 1 of New Japan Pro Wrestling's Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, PRIDE Fighting Championship Legend, 1992 Judo Olympic Gold Medalist in Barcelona and Legendary Judoka, Hidehiko Yoshida defeated Ryu/Red Hawk from Chojin Sentai Jetman to win the Chojin Tropical Heavyweight Championship. Lots of Freetime from the Devon Curse February 29th ,on the day of AEW Revolution, a couple from Devon's Ghost, Denise and Ryan, declared themselves free of any conflict of interest and agreed that they should do a strip wrestling match. the following day on March 1st the match was made official French Sisters of Harry Potter Collide On February 22nd at Impact Wrestling's Sacrifice event, Taya Valkyrie grabbed Harry Potter character Gabrielle Delacour and threw her in the ring plus stole a steel chair after she pushed NJPW Veteran Rocky Romero. Taya was about to hit Gabrielle with a Chair until Fleur Delacour, another Harry Potter character, went into the Ring and saved her sister with the Kinshasa/Boom-ba-Ye knee strike finisher (the Finisher of Shinsuke Nakamura) on Taya Devon's Ghost vs the World Battle Combustion 3: Outlaw's Sandstorm in a mighty upset D-Lock defeated Alex Mack to win the JLB World Heavyweight Championship. days afterwards Craig from Devon's Ghost immediately Challenged D-Lock for the JLB World Title at WrestleMania 36. the match was made official Size Dosent Matter Roppongi 3k from NJPW Won the Tag World Grand Prix 2020 Tournament to win a shot at any Tag Team Championship they target, they chose to Challenge The Bollywood Boys for the WCW World Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship. days later the Match was then made official at WrestleMania 36 Super Dream Match King Muscle appeared at a Press Conference and said he will represent all of Galactic Wrestling and compete at WrestleMania 36. but then an "I.C.U" interruption message appeared on the Galactic TV Screens and Sami Callihan appeared in his new darker self and challeged king Muscle to a Match at WrestleMania which King Muscle accepted. days later it was made official. Super Hardcore Tag Xplosion! Adrawing Inspiration from * AAA TripleMania XXVII * Impact Bound For Glory 2019 * YouTube Mania 1 * YouTube Mania 2 * ACW Animania 5 * IBW WrestleBowl 2 * BYWE Mania * NGJPW WrestleFest 8 * NGJPW WrestleFest 9 * AEW All Out * MEBW Backyard Mania 3 * BYW Mania 3 * BTW Mania 2 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 1 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 2 * MLW Saturday Night SuperFight ALL IN! Movies/TV shows/Events * Ring Magazine * Best of Backyard Wrestling Part 1 * WWE Royal Rumble 1996 * Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy * Braveheart (1995) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Cool World (1992) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * UFC 3: American Dream * UFC 6: Clash of the Titans * VTW Mania 2018 * PRIDE 23: Championship Chaos 2 * UFC 27 * Smallville Season 1 * Smallville Season 4 * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith * FMW Yokohama Deathmatch * Species (1995) * UFC 23: Ultimate Japan 2 * WWE Royal Rumble 1991 * Hook (1991) * WWE WrestleMania 28 * WWE Unforgiven 2003 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 12 (2018) * Impact Wrestling Throwback Throwdown -IPWF- * WWE SummerSlam 1993 * UFC 5: Return of the Beast * Best in the Yard 4 * DBW Danger Zone Opening Intro: Tribute to the Chojin Wrestling Legacy * "I Don't Know Why you don't want me"- Rosanne Cash * Nathan Wallace, the Antonio Inoki of Chojin Wrestling * Grandpa, King and Kid Muscle the founders of Chojin Wrestling * Nathan's unprecedented 8 Chaos World Tournament Victories (2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2018) * Nathan, Steve Kennedy, Zach Owen and Super Kidd Phillips officially Join Bullet Club at the end of WrestleMania 32 * Richie Rich vs Eva the Rivalry Matches WrestleMania 36 Main Card LG DVD World DVD Small Moon PS3 World #3 PS3 World #4 PS4 World Blacktop Laptop WWE Main Card Theme Songs * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom theme * WrestleMania IX-XIV theme * "Black or White" by Michael Jackson * "When Legends Rise" * "That Summer" by Garth Brooks (2nd Double Gold Dash Semifinal Triple Threat match) * "Everybody Hurts" by REM * "Buddy Holly" by Wheezer * "I Don't Know Why you don't want me" -Roseanne Cash (Opening Intro: history of Chojin Wrestling) * "Whats Up" by DJ Miko * "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam * "Whats Up" by 4 Non Blondes * "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson * "Beat It" by Michael Jackson * "Zombie" by Cranberries (Rey's Chosen theme) * "Whatever it takes" by imagine dragons * "Losing My Religion" by REM * "Drop the Bombshell" by PowerMan 5000 * Demolition's 2nd WWF theme * Jedi Steps * "Wonderwall" * "Funky Cold Medina" by Tone Loc (Jamal Pain's Chosen Theme) * "Trouble" by Shampoo (1st Double Gold Dash Semifinal Triple Threat match) * "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane (Double Gold Dash Unification Tournament theme) Broadcast CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Cooperate Champion Sponsors for the Event * Crazy Mike's Ultimate Pizza * Pizza Hut * Tombstone Pizza * DiGiorno * Pizzarific * Little Caesars Pizza * Little Nero's Pizza * Old El Paso * Chi Chis * Taco Bell * KFC * Ford * Mountain Dew * NewWave Communications * Samsung * Sony * LG * SNES * NES * N64 * Nintendo Gamecube * PS1 * PS2 * PS3 * PS4 Past PPV Events, Movies, Games and TV shows ALL IN! * Wild, Wild World of Jayne Mansfield * Dr. Strangelove (1968) * Gorenger vs JAKQ (1978) * Star Fleet (1979) * ET (1982) * Rambo: First Blood (1982) * Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Khan (1982) * Rocky III (1982) * Rocky IV (1985) * Spaceballs (1987) * 007: the Living Daylights (1987) * Rambo III (1988) * Star Virgin (1988) * Die Hard (1988) * Tetsuo the Iron Man (1989) * Batman (1989) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) * 007: Licence to Kill (1989) * Rocky V (1990) * Home Alone (1990) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * WrestleMania VII (1991) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 * Problem Child 2 (1991) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Star Trek VI: the Undiscovered Country (1991) * Shin Kamen Rider Prolouge (1992) * Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (1992) * Basic Instinct (1992) * Wayne's World (1992) * WrestleMania VIII (1992) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) * Home Alone 2 (1992) * Batman Returns (1992) * Toys (1992) * Babylon 5: the Gathering (1993) * Wallace & Gromit: the Wrong Trousers (1993) * SummerSlam '93 * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (1995) * Species (1995) * Mortal Kombat (1995) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 (1995) * Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers (1995-96) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Executive Decision (1996) * Siege at Ruby Ridge: an American Tragedy (1996) * Soviet Strike (PS1) (1996) * Leperchaun 4 in Space (1996) * Turbo: the Power Rangers Movie (1997) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * Spawn (1997) * Species 2 (1998) * the Faculty (1998) * the Negotiator (1998) * Enemy of the State (1998) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Green Mile (1999) * The Crow Salvation (2000) * Evolution (2001) * Chicken Run (2001) * Spiderman (2002) * Enough (2002) * Swimfan (2002) * Half Past Dead (2002) * Spiderman 2 (2004) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Prince and Me (2004) * Species 3 (2004) * Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) * Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * The Bug (2007) * Spiderman 3 * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) * Invictus (2010) * Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4 (2010) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 * Gokaiger x Goseiger Seper Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (2011) * Apollo 18 (2011) * Money in the Bank (2011) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 * Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 (2011) * Power Rangers Samurai vs RPM * Tokyo Species (2012) * Super Hero Taisen: Super Sentai x Kamen Rider (2012) * Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) * Power Ranger Super Megaforce (2014) * Power Rangers Legendary Battle extended edition (2014) * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) * Rouge One: a Star Wars Story (2016) * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017) * Power Ranger: Battle for the Grid (2019) * Polar a Netflix film (2019) * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker (2019) Power Rangers and other Heroes Batman and other Heroes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger "Dino Buckler!" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995 team) "it's Morphin' Time!" Aquitar Rangers "It's Morphin' Time!" Zeo "It's Morphin' Time!" Turbo "Shift into Turbo!" In Space "Let's Rocket!" Lost Galaxy "Galactic Rebirth, Go Galactic!" "Magna Power!" Lightspeed Rescue "Lightspeed Rescue, equip!" "Titanium Power!" Time Force "Time for Time Force!" "Quantum Power!" Wild Force "Wild Access!" Ninja Storm "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Dino Thunder "Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!" SPD "SPD Emergency!" Mystic Force "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Operation Overdrive "Overdrive Accelerate!" Jungle Fury "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RPM "RPM, Get in Gear!" Samurai "Samurizer! Go Go Samurai!" Megaforce "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" Super Megaforce "It's Morphin' Time! Power Up! Super Mega Mode!" Dino Charge "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! ha! Unleash the Power!" Power Rangers (2017) "It's Morphin' Time!" Category:WrestleMania Category:2020 Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events